Caramanchada
by Lyldane
Summary: [AI navideño] OneShot. Para Ita. Shireen siempre ha vivido acomplejada y sola, con la única compañía de su bufón Caramanchada, hasta la llegada de Edric Tormenta desde Bastión de Tormentas. Un encuentro con cierta persona cambiará para siempre su presente y futuro.


**¡Hola mundo! Aquí traigo mi AI navideño, en el que me tocó a Ita por sorteo:) Me gustaban todas tus opciones y finalmente me decidí por la tercera. Me apetecía escribir algo de Shireen, y se me ocurrió una pequeña historia que tal vez podría quedar bien. No estoy del todo satisfecha, pero aquí la tienes. Es mi primera historia, así que espero estar a la altura de las expectativas. ¡Lo siento si no es así!:'(**

**Un saludo a todo el mundo, Feliz Navidad... ¡Y Feliz Año 2014, que ya está a la vuelta de la esquina!**

**Un beso muy grande,**

**Lyl**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de la historia pertenecen al autor original, el genialoso George RR Martin. ¡Larga vida tenga! (O al menos, lo suficiente para acabar la saga...)**

* * *

**Caramanchada**

by Lyldane

Aquél era uno de los pocos días soleados en Rocadragón, y una suave brisa marina entraba a través del hueco de la ventana. El olor a sal y alga se entremezclaba con el de estofado de buey que subía a través de las fosas nasales del dragón enroscado que conformaba las cocinas del castillo. La columna de humo gris se elevaba a varios metros de altura, fundiéndose con el color natural del cielo de la isla. El arco apuntado estaba orientado hacia el interior de la fortaleza, y carecía de cristal alguno que protegiera de inclemencias exteriores. Sin embargo, el tiempo de ese día no requería de protección alguna. Es más, su inexistencia facilitaba la visión del patio de armas que en esos instantes tanto interesaba a la princesa.

Edric Tormenta tanteaba brincando de un lado a otro a su adversario, el nuevo maestro de armas contratado por su padre tras la llegada del muchacho. El chico, embutido en sus protecciones acolchadas, lanzaba rápidas estocadas con su espada de madera a gran velocidad. Su contrincante era capaz de evitar los ataques, pero por cómo le temblaban las piernas al moverse en círculos, Shireen se percató de que lo hacía con mayor dificultad que en los días anteriores. Las continuas jornadas de entrenamiento parecían dar sus frutos, y al chico se le ampliaba el pecho, se le ensanchaban los hombros, se le definían los músculos… o eso podía imaginar a través de la tela de sus ropajes. Se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero hombre, como los que aparecían en las pocas canciones que se conocía, o en las historias que escuchaba y aprendía en las clases vespertinas del maestre Pylos. Sentada sobre su taburete de trabajada madera, se inclinó un poco hacia el vano a su derecha cuando la espada de madera se coló entre los tobillos del rival de su primo y el hombretón cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo seguido de una risa. Acortó la distancia. Si tan sólo pudiera ver un poco más…

— ¡Shireen! —El inesperado grito hizo que la niña se tambaleara peligrosamente en su asiento—. ¿Otra vez en las nubes? ¿Estás prestando atención a lo que te digo?

Cuando consiguió estabilizarse, agachó la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

—Sí, septa. Perdóneme, septa.

La religiosa frunció el ceño y se acercó a paso rápido a la niña, arrebatándole de las manos el bordado. Lo inspeccionó con meticulosidad durante unos segundos, y tras un asentimiento de convicción, se lo devolvió con rictus serio.

—No te distraigas de tus tareas.

Shireen lo recogió, suspirando. Agradeció el que se le diera bien bordar. En general, se le daban bien las labores que se le encomendaban como dama, más aún, como princesa: modales, bordado, canto, arpa… las mañana eran largas y tediosas. Observó cómo la mujer, ya de avanzada edad, se sentaba de nuevo en su banqueta y continuaba con su faena, frente a ella, en absoluto silencio. El sonido de la aguja al atravesar la tela rebotando contra las frías paredes de piedra era lo único que llegaba a los oídos de la chica. Eso, y las risas, gritos y golpes que venían desde abajo. No se atrevió a desviar la mirada de nuevo hacia el patio de armas.

Se mordió disimuladamente una uña, nerviosa. Qué poco se parecían esas clases a las que tenía por las tardes en el Torreón del Dragón Marino. Allí aprendía cosas completamente diferentes: lectura, escritura, cálculo, historia, geografía… no lo decía abiertamente, pero consideraba éstas últimas de mayor utilidad que las que practicaba en aquella enorme y solitaria habitación de uno de los muchos retorcidos torreones de la antigua fortaleza Targaryen. Eso, y que tenía la compañía del afable maestre Pylos, del a veces molesto pero agradable Devan Seaworth, y de Edric.

Edric Tormenta.

Interiorizó una exitosa sonrisa cuando la gruñona septa se puso en pie y dio por finalizada la clase con una severa inclinación que Shireen reprodujo con milimétrica exactitud. La dejó salir primero, educadamente, y luego echó a correr escaleras abajo, ignorando sus quejas y reproches. Caramanchada, que la esperaba al pie de las escaleras como todos los días, comenzó a dar saltitos y a hacer sonar sus cascabeles cuando la vio aparecer. Sabía que el bufón la seguiría a donde sea que ella fuese, por lo que Shireen no se molestó en esperarlo. Ni siquiera redujo el ritmo de carrera cuando lo oyó resoplar tras de sí, fofo y pesado. Esquivó a sirvientes, perros y mozos de cuadras hasta llegar al patio de armas, jadeante. Mantenía las manos en las rodillas recuperando la respiración cuando volvió a escuchar las campanitas del bufón.

—Princesa—la saludó sorprendido el maestro de armas con una inclinación, un hombre corpulento de mandíbula cuadrada—. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Shireen fue a hablar, pero cerró la boca al percatarse de su impetuoso arrebato. Una damita no tenía razón de estar en el patio de armas, donde jóvenes con el torso desnudo y sudoroso organizaban y reparaban armas, escudos y armaduras varias. Bajó la cabeza, azorada.

—Eh, pues… yo…

— ¡Shireen!

Se volvió hacia la voz que la había librado de la incómoda situación. La reconocía. Edric Tormenta caminaba junto a Devan Seaworth, que ahora se había convertido en el escudero de su padre, por lo que requería de riguroso entrenamiento. Ambos tenían doce años, uno más que ella, pero Edric era medio palmo más alto y más vigoroso. Shireen ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia del hijo del caballero de las cebollas. Se habían quitado los cascos, y el pelo se les pegaba a la frente.

No se atrevió a sonreír. Tartamudeó.

—E-Edric, Devan. ¿C-Cómo estáis?

—Bien—respondió simplemente el bastardo. Los acompañó a la cabaña donde guardaban las armas de las prácticas—. Hoy he vencido siete veces a Devan y una al maestro Edgor.

Una radiante sonrisa orgullosa afloró en su rostro.

— ¡No han sido siete! —Devan se había colorado—. La última es considerada un empate, no he llegado a caer al suelo ni me has tocado con la espalda.

Fueron dejando las espadas y lanzas en los estantes. Mientras, Caramanchada parecía comparar el resto de brillantes yelmos con su palangana de hojalata atada a unos cuernos de venado que siempre portaba sobre la cabeza.

—El resultado estaba más cantado que la repetida canción de "La Doncella y el Oso".

— ¡Sin embargo, tú no has continuado el enfrentamiento!

Shireen sonrió débilmente mientras los veía discutir. Recordó que al principio, Devan se encontraba tan intimidado ante la presencia de sangre real que era incapaz de emitir palabra alguna, comportándose como un obediente siervo más. Y ahora, respondía con osadía al hijo del antiguo rey de Poniente, bastardo, pero hijo.

Bueno, a ella todavía la trataba de vos. Pero tampoco podía pedir peras al olmo.

—Soy un gran devoto del Guerrero, pero también sé escuchar los mensajes piadosos que me envía la Madre.

El castaño frunció el ceño y dio por finalizada la discusión mientras los tres marchaban hacia el comedor. Como su madre y muchos otros en Rocadragón, Devan era un ferviente seguidor de R'hllor y escuchaba las palabras de la mujer roja como si de un bálsamo curativo se trataran. Su padre, el rey Stannis, no parecía muy creyente, pero permitía hacer a la mujer de Asshai, que ya había conseguido destruir el septo y quemar públicamente las estatuas de los Siete Dioses, gran sacrilegio. Shireen había ahogado un grito al ver las llamas y la madera arder, pero su madre le había apretado la mano con fuerza. Junto a las lenguas de fuego, en sus oscuros ojos se reflejaba una ciega fe en la que Shireen no estaba muy segura de creer. Por su parte, Devan sí creía a pies juntillas todo lo relacionado con el Señor de la Luz, y muchas veces los aburría con sus predicaciones y monólogos. Se había vuelto osado, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para tachar de falsos a los Dioses del bastardo del rey. Eso sería una gran afrenta.

—Como sea—Devan carraspeó y se volvió hacia la muchacha, nervioso de pronto—. ¿Cómo han ido sus clases, princesa?

No se molestó en repetir que la llamara únicamente Shireen.

—Como siempre. Estoy haciendo una colcha nueva en la que quiero que aparezca la fortaleza de Rocadragón, con todas sus torres y…

Unas risitas descaradas interrumpieron sus explicaciones, y se volvió para ver que ambos muchachos no le estaban prestando la menor atención. Solo su bufón la miraba con su tonta expresión. Ellos permanecían demasiado interesados en las tres sirvientas con las que se cruzaron en uno de los pasillos de camino al comedor. Las chicas, jóvenes y vivarachas, llevaban capazos llenos de fruta traída desde más allá del Mar Angosto, seguramente de uno de los muchos tratos con comerciantes de Essos que su padre cerraba día sí y día también. Saludaron al bastardo con una exagerada inclinación que dejó ver más de lo que su septa permitiría los generosos pechos que parecían gemir ahogados bajo el apretado corsé. Al hijo de la Mano ni tan siquiera lo miraron. Pero cuando se percataron de su presencia, volvieron a inclinarse, mirándola sin temor alguno a la cara.

Y las risas picaronas se convirtieron en burlescas.

Shireen se encogió sobre sí misma mientras las muchachas salían a paso ligero contoneando las caderas exageradamente, atrayendo esta vez la mirada de los chicos a sus posaderas. Cuando desaparecieron tras la esquina, continuaron su camino, enfrascados en una conversación en la que la princesa apenas participó. Las campanitas sonaban una y otra vez.

No quería volver a pensar.

Finalmente entraron en la sala y el calor acumulado les golpeó en la cara con saña. Últimamente siempre se encendían las chimeneas de toda habitación, Melisandre había sido muy persistente en eso. El fuego y la luz ahuyentaban a las tinieblas… o algo así decía. En realidad, Shireen sospechaba que el amodorramiento que traía el calor facilitaba el manejo de las mentes y almas ajenas. Pero como de costumbre, no compartía sus locos pensamientos con los demás.

Ahí, sus caminos se separaban. Contemplaron la cabecera de la mesa, ocupada por el rey Stannis. Shireen pensó preocupada que se veía muy desmejorado desde la última vez: había sido una sorpresa verlo a la mesa, pues hacía ya varios días que no bajaba a comer. Parecía haber envejecido diez años de golpe, más flaco, más arrugado… a su derecha se encontraba ser Davos, la nueva Mano, el padre de Devan, y a su izquierda… se sorprendió al encontrar el asiento de Melisandre vacío. La mujer roja no solía separarse de su padre en ningún momento. Junto a la silla desierta se encontraba su madre, que al verla le hizo una seña. Asintió en la lejanía y acompañó a sus amigos a los asientos que les correspondían, bastante más lejos de donde se encontraba el rey. En su zona, el barullo era mucho mayor –o todo lo que permitiría su severo padre-, pues allí se sentaban todos los jóvenes guardias y caballeros residentes o visitantes en la fortaleza. Edric y Devan se hicieron hueco entre varios compañeros que ya habían comenzado a beber hacía rato. Shireen distinguió a Bryen Farring, el otro escudero de su padre, un muchacho bien parecido de unos catorce años que también parecía haber bebido un poco de más.

— ¡Princesa, bienvenida seáis! —Canturreó de entrada—. Hoy la cerveza pasa más ligera que lo habitual. El plato de hoy es tan abrumador como su hermosura.

Desvió la mirada hacia su plato, que apenas había tocado, y únicamente contempló unos pequeños pedazos de carne seca y mendrugos de pan duro. Apretó los párpados cuando los muchachos a sendos lados del joven, los únicos que habían escuchado el comentario debido al ruido general, rompieron en risas a mandíbula batiente.

Sintió como el pequeño montoncito de confianza que había acumulado esa misma mañana era barrido por el viento y desaparecía ante sus ojos para no volver, con plena seguridad, en mucho, mucho tiempo. No iba a llorar, se lo había prometido nada más despertarse en voz alta. Las damas no lloraban, eso lo hacían las niñas pequeñas, y ella ya tenía once años. No podía llorar. No quería llorar…

Alzó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Edric Tormenta charlando con una de las anteriores sirvientas, que le escanciaba algo de vino en la copa. De brillante pelo rubio, bonitos ojos verdes, piel perfecta… Y Edric Tormenta sonreía. Mucho. Sonreía de una forma que nunca antes lo había visto hacer. Una sonrisa de lado, traviesa, incitante, deseosa.

Una sonrisa que, con seguridad, ella nunca recibiría de su parte ni de la de nadie. Jamás.

Se secó con la manga del bonito vestido que había elegido personalmente ese día una lágrima rebelde que se le escurrió por la mejilla izquierda. Notó incluso a través de la rica seda la piel áspera, seca y muerta que tanto había tratado de ignorar últimamente. Se imaginó el color gris y mustio que debía presentar. Que efectivamente tenía.

Entonces, rompió en llanto y echó a correr. Corrió tan rápido que las piernas le quemaron, sin pensarlo ni desearlo, hasta llegar al único sitio que le proporcionaba cierta seguridad. Accedió a través del Arco de la Cola de Dragón al Jardín de Aegon, uno de los pocos lugares que Shireen consideraba bonitos en su hogar.

Se dejó caer sobre la hierba como un peso muerto, y ahí se quedó llorando en silencio, ni aspavientos ni maldiciones. Sabía que algún día tendría que aceptar la realidad, o ella misma se obligaría a ello. Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado durante los últimos meses. Shireen se notaba diferente, mental y corpóreamente.

Se fijaba más en los chicos del género opuesto, y no podía jugar ni hablar de manera natural con ellos como lo había hecho anteriormente. Se preocupaba más por la ropa que iba a ponerse, eligiendo los vestidos y complementos la noche anterior. Su apariencia se había vuelto más importante para ella, y eso repercutía directamente en lo más destacable de su aspecto, lo más característico de su persona: su mitad izquierda de cara, deformada y espantosa. De pequeña había tratado de ignorar el hecho, y lo compensaba con otras virtudes, esforzándose en que fuera eso lo que la definiera.

Pero ahora, comprendía que no podía hacer nada para esconder su media cara muerta.

Sus sollozos no la habían dejado escuchar lo que con cada paso se hacía más audible. La docena de campanitas colgadas en las astas resonaban con cada brinco, con cada saltito estúpido del bufón.

Caramanchada. Shireen ahogó la risotada amarga que le inundaba el estómago. El propio destino se burlaba cruelmente de ella.

— ¡No te acerques!

Gritó sin moverse del suelo, pero que los cascabeles dejaran de sonar a su espalda fue señal suficiente para entender que el gordo bufón se había detenido.

— ¿Qué le ocurre a la princesa, esa, esa…?

— ¡Silencio! —Lo cortó poniéndose en pie—. No quiero escuchar tus estúpidas rimas ahora. Lárgate de vuelta a palacio y ameniza la comida a mis padres y su corte.

Sus ojos brillantes la miraban de forma boba, como si no fueran capaces de comprender del todo la situación. Su piel tatuada en verde y rojo era como un insulto para Shireen. Manchas, ella lo llamaba Manchas. Pero todo el mundo lo conocía por Caramanchada. Caramanchada, Caramanchada.

Curioso. Ella era la verdadera Caramanchada.

—Caramanchada…

— ¡Largo de aquí! —explotó—. ¡Ahora!

El antes esclavo de Volantis nunca había visto a la niña enfadada, y comenzó a chillar asustado y a lloriquear. Salió corriendo de vuelta a la fortaleza sin que la muchacha tuviera que levantar la voz de nuevo.

Cuando su silueta desapareció a lo lejos tras la cola del dragón de piedra, Shireen suspiró cansadamente y echó a andar sin rumbo fijo a través de los matorrales del jardín. No era un jardín delicado como los que aparecían en las historias de amantes, con flores frágiles y setos recortados. Éste crecía de una forma mucho más salvaje, descontrolada… impulsiva como la tierra que habitaba. El jardín de Aegon era con probabilidad la única zona verde de la isla. Normalmente, las zonas localizadas en las faldas de los volcanes eran conocidas por su gran fertilidad y riqueza. No era así en Rocadragón, donde la ceniza lo cubría todo. De pequeña, Shireen solía tener una y otra vez la misma pesadilla, en la que el volcán entraba en erupción y una ola de lava candente arrasaba la fortaleza. Desde entonces, miraba siempre con miedo hacia la montaña de fuego antes de meterse a la cama y justo después de salir de ella.

No quiso internarse en el espeso y oscuro bosque, y anduvo hasta llegar a la zona donde crecían los rosales silvestres que tanto le gustaban. El sol que ese día se colaba entre las densas nubes que siempre habitaban Rocadragón las había hecho amanecer más grandes y hermosas que nunca, brillantes y rojas. Rozó con cuidado las espinas de los tallos, y ensimismada como estaba, a punto estuvo de caer a la fuente que manaba de la tierra en ese lugar. Se arrodilló junto al joven arroyo y se lavó la cara, despejándose. Cuando las aguas se calmaron, pudo contemplar su reflejo devuelto. Lo primero que apareció fueron sus ojos. Eran grandes, expresivos, y de un bonito color azul oscuro. Eso le venía de la rama Baratheon, sin duda, al igual que su ensortijado pelo negro. Tenía la nariz chata y boquita de piñón. Si se cubría con el cabello las orejas que su madre le había dejado de herencia como Florent, se la podría considerar incluso guapa. Siempre y cuando se obviase el lado gris y negro de rostro, en el que la piel, inútil y paralizada, colgaba ligeramente como un jamón a secar. Dio un manotazo al agua, borrando todos sus rasgos.

Sus rasgos… en cierta manera, se parecía bastante a Edric Tormenta. Eran primos, sí, pero Shireen no había conocido su existencia hasta hacía unos meses, cuando llegó una noche, muerto de frío y hambre, a Rocadragón. Los dos tenían los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo… incluso las mismas orejas de soplillo. Aun así, a él le quedaban como una pequeñísima imperfección comparado con lo de su cara. Shireen era un bebé, y no recordaba la psoriagrís que había sido capaz de vencer, de superar. Ese había sido el único momento en toda su patética vida en el que había sido fuerte.

A veces, deseaba no haberlo sido.

—Niña, niña… no dejes que esos malos pensamientos te obnubilen la mente. Deja que el Señor de la Luz guíe tus pasos entre las tinieblas.

Aquella voz serena y pausada la hizo ponerse alerta, y todos los músculos del cuerpo se le contrajeron involuntariamente. Inspeccionó con rapidez el escenario y encontró a Melisandre entre las flores, tan rojas como ella misma. Vestía su túnica carmesí, del mismo color que su cabello, que caía en cascada sobre la espalda. Varios mechones le enmarcaban el rostro en forma de corazón. Shireen no pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era.

—Señora…—no sabía cómo tratarla, pues jamás había intercambiado palabra con ella—. ¿No estáis en el comedor? ¿Os encontráis acaso indispuesta?

Impersonal, impecable y pura cortesía. En aquel momento no le parecieron tan inútiles las clases matutinas de la vieja septa.

—Otras tareas más importantes requerían de mi presencia—respondió con una suave sonrisa—. El comer es un mundano bien terrenal del que ya no preciso gracias a la divina generosidad de R'hllor.

Shireen parpadeó, confusa. Asintió débilmente mientras se preguntaba cómo podía vivir alguien sin ingerir alimento alguno. Definitivamente, era difícil entablar conversación con Melisandre sin entrar en terreno nublado.

—Ajá. Comprendo…

— ¿Y vos, por qué no estáis sentada a la mesa con vuestro padre y madre? —se acercó a paso lento—. Estarán preocupados al reparar en vuestra ausencia.

La pequeña frunció el ceño mientras observaba a la mujer acariciando los rosales como ella misma había hecho unos instantes atrás. No le gustaba Melisandre. La asustaba con su fuego y sus profecías. Y es que casi siempre, estas eran demasiado cercanas a la realidad.

La mujer clavó los ojos rojos como brasas candentes sobre los suyos, del color del mar revuelto. ¿Quién demonios tenía los ojos rojos? Ella, y nadie más. Shireen nunca había visto unos ojos iguales, tan profundos, tan hipnóticos. Parecían ver más allá de su ser, dentro de su alma. La princesa tragó saliva… y se vio obligada a hablar.

—Me he escapado.

—Lo suponía—no pestañeaba—. ¿Y a qué se debe tal acción? Una damita obediente como vos no huiría de forma tan maleducada sin causa alguna.

—Un… —de repente, se sentía tontamente avergonzada—. Un hombre de mi padre se ha burlado de mí de una manera muy… fea.

Dicho así, no parecía algo tan grave. De hecho, casi sonaba patético. Sin embargo, Melisandre parecía extrañamente interesada.

— ¿Quién?

—Bryen Farring. Es escudero de mi padre.

Tras unos segundos, la mujer asintió lentamente, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Shireen se dio cuenta de que todavía no había parpadeado.

—Y… ¿algo más?

¿Algo más? Claro, no era suficiente. Ella siempre había sido débil y floja, pero no tanto como para que el comentario de un vulgar muchachuelo de segunda la hiriese a tal nivel, no.

Al fin y al cabo, ya se habían reído de ella infinidad de veces anteriores.

—Edric Tormenta…

Los ojos rojos se abrieron, expectantes. De pronto, la niña comprendía la influencia que había ganado aquella mujer en la corte de su padre. Selyse Florent, que siempre había permanecido en un segundo plano, había perdido la poca autoridad que tenía con la llegada de la mujer roja. Incluso a la mesa, Melisandre se sentaba más cerca del rey que la propia reina. Y es que había algo en ella que obligaba a uno a confesar, a decir siempre la verdad… porque parecía saber cuando alguien mentía. Parecía saber… demasiadas cosas.

La presión pudo con ella, y encerró el rostro entre las manos. Sollozó.

—Vos no creéis que yo sea hermosa, ¿verdad?

Se sorbió la nariz y Melisandre relajó su expresión, sospechosamente tensada tras la mención del bastardo. Era más fácil de lo que en un principio había pensado.

— ¿Sufrís de asuntos del corazón, princesa?

—Cuando mi madre celebraba tardes del té con el resto de damas nobles, hace ya unos cuantos años, ninguna elogiaba a su hija mencionando lo hermosa que era—sonrió tristemente—. Normalmente eso hacen con las anfitrionas… pero eso habría sido un comentario de mal gusto en mi caso, un sarcasmo cruel. Puede que sea una princesa, pero no me parezco a una en absoluto. Ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente buena para un… un…

— ¿Estáis enamorada del bastardo, princesa?

Shireen levantó la cabeza y dejó de llorar. ¿Estaba enamorada de Edric Tormenta? No, enamorada no era la palabra, aquello era demasiado serio. Era cierto que sentía retorcérsele el estómago cada vez que lo veía, que sonreía tontamente cada vez que imaginaba su agradable rostro, que se moría de envidia y celos cada vez que cualquier sirvienta lo miraba intensamente, consciente como ella misma de la transformación que estaba sufriendo el muchacho, convirtiéndose en todo un caballero. Todo eso era cierto, pero… ¿de ahí a estar enamorada? En absoluto.

—No, no es que…

La melódica risa de Melisandre la interrumpió. Siempre mantenía su misteriosa media-sonrisa, y Shireen jamás la había visto reír. Descubrió que el movimiento armonizaba todavía más sus rasgos, haciéndola aún más hermosa.

— ¿Y qué es todo eso que se os pasa por la mente, si no se trata de amor? —su rostro adoptó una expresión más seria—. En toda mi vida, apenas he tenido ocasiones de experimentar tal sentimiento. Vivía triste y sola en las sombras… hasta que R'hllor me iluminó con su presencia. Mi amor hacia el Señor de la Luz no difiere tanto del vuestro hacia el muchacho. Hay un instante, un pequeño momento que lo cambia todo. Cambia nuestra visión del mundo y de las personas que lo habitan, y hasta tal vez de cosas más profundas —se plantó frente a ella, alta e imponente—. Decidme princesa, ¿encontráis vuestro momento?

Shireen se hundió en sus pensamientos, buscando el momento del que hablaba Melisandre. ¿Cuándo había sido? Se remontó a la llegada del muchacho a la fortaleza. Ella no supo de su presencia hasta unos días después, cuando él había dormido y comida en abundancia recuperando la lucidez en mente y cuerpo. Se había topado con el muchacho una mañana luminosa en la que ella no tenía clases con la septa debido a las toses de ésta. Desde la psoriagris, su madre cuidaba mucho de su salud, y la había mandado ir a jugar al Jardín de Aegon, donde podría respirar aire puro y limpio. Justo allí se encontraba entonces, correteando entre los rosales, cuando un chico salió de la nada y ambos chocaron con fuerza cayendo al suelo. Shireen se incorporó, y nada más verlo, pensó en lo bien parecido que era. Fue por ello que cuando el chico fijó sus ojos azules sobre su rostro, la niña bajó la cabeza escondiéndose en sí misma.

—Disculpa, no te había visto—le había dicho despreocupadamente. Pero luego, Edric vio como la niña ni lo miraba y se sintió herido en su –gran- orgullo—. Oye, te estoy hablando. Es de mala educación no mirar a la persona que te habla. ¿No te han enseñado modales? —Se impacientó al ver que nada ocurría— ¿Estás sorda o qué, niña?

Y antes de que el chico diera otro paso hacia ella, Shireen levantó la cabeza. El muchacho se detuvo, abrió mucho los ojos y la miró con fijeza durante cinco, diez, quince segundos. La chica le sostuvo la mirada, impresionada de que fuera capaz de contemplarla. Era un poco grosero. Normalmente, la gente desviaba rápidamente la vista al ver su cara. Pero él la mantenía. ¡La mantenía! Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos que Shireen no supo identificar. Cuando él acortó la distancia entre los dos y le rozó la mejilla macilenta con el dorso de la mano, comprendió, incrédula, lo que era.

Pura fascinación.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿No será contagioso, verdad? —sin poder mediar palabra, Shireen sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente—. ¡Vaya! Nunca había visto nada igual. Es algo repugnante, sí…—y aun así, mantenía la mano, tocándola. Shireen tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar—. Se parece en cierto modo a una herida de guerra. Algún día, yo también tendré una cicatriz así.

Después, había apartado la mano y le había sonreído. Lo recordaba todo con nitidez. Comprendió entonces que no es que las cosas hubieran cambiado en un momento determinado. Ella había querido a Edric desde que lo conoció.

Desde el principio.

— ¿Lo encontráis, princesa?

Un ramalazo de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando Melisandre posó la palma de su mano sobre su mejilla deformada. Fue un solo segundo, pero lo notó con todos los nervios del cuerpo. Era puro fuego. Sintió que le ardía inhumanamente la cara.

Shireen chilló y golpeó con un manotazo el antebrazo de la mujer roja, apartándola. Se cubrió la zona afectada con sus extremidades propias.

— ¡Shireen!

Una sombra llegó rápidamente desde la nada y se plantó frente a Melisandre, cubriendo a la princesa en toda su envergadura. La niña reconoció esa espalda fortalecida y esos hombros anchos en cuanto los vio.

—Edric…

Melisandre sonrió.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? He oído gritos—sin deshacer su postura desafiante, miró de reojo a la niña—. Como le hayáis hecho daño alguno, dará igual el poder con el que contéis ante la corte. El rey no os lo perdonará.

—Jamás dañaría a la princesa, R'hllor protege y ama a los inocentes. Como mano suya en la tierra, nunca desobedecería su sagrada doctrina.

Edric Tormenta vaciló, pero finalmente, se irguió con soberbia. Como un valeroso venado ante el cazador.

—Márchate, mujer. La comida aún no ha acabado.

Sin darles la espalda, Melisandre los rodeó y se encaminó hacia el castillo, sonriente y atenta a la pequeña.

—El Señor de la Luz es dadivoso con sus fieles, princesa. Escucha y concede en su infinita sabiduría. Acercaos a él, y sus llamas quemarán las tinieblas que envuelven vuestro corazón.

Y antes de que les diera tiempo a pestañear, Melisandre desapareció entre la niebla que comenzaba a caer sobre el jardín de Aegon. Edric inspeccionó el terreno con rapidez, y finalmente, resopló.

— ¿Estás bien? —Ella asintió, todavía con la mano sobre la mejilla—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, marchándote del comedor así por las buenas? La reina lo vio todo y se enfadó mucho. Me mandó buscarte con un genio de mil demonios.

—No tenía hambre—marcharon de vuelta a la fortaleza—. Y me apetecía pasear. Entonces apareció la mujer roja... me da miedo.

Sortearon unos matorrales espinosos localizados a mitad del camino. Edric suspiró.

—A mí también.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella, extrañada—. Yo creí que tú no temías a nada. Bueno ya sabes, siempre pareces tan confiado, tan seguro de ti mismo…

Exactamente el opuesto a ella.

—Lo intento—soltó una débil risa—. Trato de ser fuerte como mi padre. Él fue un gran guerrero, quizás no tan buen rey. Pero una vez, fue el héroe más aclamado de todo Poniente. Y en una de las escasas veces en las que pudimos reunirnos, me dijo algo que no creía de alguien como él. Me dijo: "El miedo no es de cobardes, sino de sensatos". Yo creo que él no seguía su propio consejo a rajatabla. El miedo no es malo, sólo hay que tratar de calibrarlo.

Se internaron en la cola del dragón que comunicaba el jardín con la fortaleza.

— ¿Calibrarlo?

—Sí. No se debe tener miedo de aquello de lo que no podemos huir. Como de la muerte, o de ciertas guerras. Es mejor tener miedo de cosas absurdas, incluso, con tal de que tu miedo no recaiga en aquello a lo que no puedes derrotar—se calló durante unos instantes, reticente—. Por ejemplo, yo le temo a… a Rocadragón.

Shireen se detuvo, confusa.

— ¿Qué? —repitió—. ¿Rocadragón te da miedo?

— ¡La fortaleza me da miedo! —gritó indignado—. Hay… monstruos horribles por todas partes. Dragones en las chimeneas, en los marcos de puertas y ventanas, en las paredes, en los techos. Están con las fauces abiertas, y cuando atraviesas los pasillos has de cuidar de no pincharte con sus dientes. Sé que Bastión de Tormentas no es un hogar acogedor precisamente, pero es que Rocagragón es…—cortó su charla cuando Shireen emitió un ruido amortiguado. Riendo. Se estaba riendo—. ¡Oye! ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

— ¡No, en absoluto! —Apretó los labios para evitar mostrar la realidad—. Sólo estoy sorprendida. No esperaba que mi casa te diese miedo.

Edric sopesó sus palabras en busca de un sutil insulto, pero al no encontrarlo, terminó riendo también. Salieron a un pasillo iluminado por varias entorchas sujetas en pebeteros en forma de garra de dragón. Edric fingió un escalofrío de puro terror que hizo soltar una fuerte carcajada a Shireen. Al criado que atravesaba el pasillo se le cayó la cesta de panes.

—Nos vemos en clase del maestro Pylos—el chico señaló hacia el final del pasillo—. No tardes, tus padres estarán preocupados.

Desapareció tras la esquina antes de que a Shireen le diera tiempo a despedirse. Ella suspiró y echó a correr, en busca de su reprimenda. Sonrió.

De repente, le había entrado el apetito de nuevo.

* * *

Suspiró mientras el sol se escondía tras la boca del volcán, dejando Rocadragón como escenario para la noche. Shireen se levantó de la tina de agua y se dejó secar por dos doncellas que frotaron su cuerpo desnudo con suaves toallas de Myr. Dejó de mirar a través de la ventana, y mientras una de las mujeres encendía varias velas, ella se fijó en su propio cuerpo. Tenía los pechos pequeños y puntiagudos, pero parecían crecer día a día. Salvo por el dolor pasajero, no tenía queja. Quería crecer cuanto antes y transformarse en una verdadera mujer.

—Saca el vestido violeta para esta noche, por favor—le pidió a su doncella.

La chica asintió, pero al mirar a su pequeña señora, se le secó la garganta. Shireen entornó los ojos mientras la muchacha contemplaba su rostro sin reparos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan descarados?

—Rá-pi-do—la apremió de malas formas. La chica salió de su ensimismamiento y corrió hacia el armario de madera lacada.

Tras ser perfumada, vestida y peinada, Shireen se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto y se apoyó sobre el marco, pensativa. ¿Qué se esperaba? Las cosas continuaban como siempre. La clase del maestre Pylos había transcurrido decepcionantemente corriente. Al llegar a la habitación, siempre seguida por su perro fiel Caramanchada –que ya se había recuperado del susto-, Edric la había saludado con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, y luego apenas habían intercambiado palabra. Él hablaba con Devan, mientras ella trataba inútilmente de atender a las explicaciones del maestre, demasiado ensimismada para enterarse de las proezas de Aegon el Conquistador.

De todos modos, ya había aceptado la realidad.

Decidió no permanecer más tiempo allí y bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Caramanchada saltó con más efusividad esa noche al verla.

— ¡Qué hermosa está hoy la princesa, esa, esa! ¡Je, je, je!

—Sí… gracias.

Anduvo a paso rápido a través de los pasillos, pues no quería volver a recibir una reprimenda de su madre. No había sido tan dura como esperaba. Que su padre no participase había sido un punto a su favor. Selyse no era una mujer fuerte.

Tras girar en una esquina, se topó con las tres sirvientas de por la mañana. Comenzaron a reír nada más verla aparecer, pero agudizaron la mirada… y su risa se cortó de inmediato. Se miraron entre ellas, confusas… y Shireen aceleró el paso dejándolas atrás. No quería saber nada de ellas, aun sabiendo que tenía el poder suficiente para echarlas de allí con un chasquido de dedos. Las campanitas continuaban resonando a su espalda. Se encontró con tres, cuatro, cinco sirvientes más. Y todos se quedaron mirándola. A la cara. Se suponía que los criados no tenían permitido mirar a sus señores, Shireen conocía de algunas casas en las que incluso los obligaban a mirar a la pared cuando los amos hacían acto de presencia por los corredores.

Por los siete infiernos, ¿qué le ocurría a todo el mundo?

Ya en la alta estancia del comedor, divisó a Edric y Devan, que le hicieron una seña. Estaba decepcionada, pero no había perdido sus modales, por lo que se acercó a saludarlos.

—Buenas noches.

Sin embargo, ellos no le respondieron. La miraron con los ojos y la boca abierta, como había hecho hasta entonces todo el mundo con el que se había cruzado. Shireen repitió su saludo, y al ver que no recibía respuesta, apretó los puños con rabia. Cogió aire.

— ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ LE PASA HOY A TODO EL MUNDO? —Gritó— ¡ESTOY HARTA DE QUE…!

Se atragantó cuando la mano de Edric Tormenta se posó contra su mejilla muerta. Boqueó asustada, observando con detalle los ojos del muchacho. Se encontraban a apenas unos centímetros. Tan cerca, delante de tanta gente. El resto de caballeros no encontró nada raro en su actuación, sino que también la miraban con fijeza. A ella. Descubrió que el bastardo tenía unas cuantas motas grises bajo la pupila.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu rostro?

No comprendió a qué se refería.

—Mi… ¿rostro?

Cogió un brillante plato de metal a rebosar de panecillos, y sin miramientos, los tiró sobre la mesa con estrépito. Lo inclinó de manera que pudiera ver su propio reflejo.

Y cuando vio que la marca de su cara no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido, chilló. Se palpó la piel. Seguía manteniendo su color ceniciento, pero era suave. Mucho más suave y tierna, como el resto de piel. Dejó caer el plato al suelo.

— ¿Has utilizado alguna crema, o…?

— ¡Mi rostro! ¡Mi rostro!

Shireen comenzó a dar saltos de alegría. Caramanchada la secundó, haciendo tintinear con ruido los cascabeles. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¡La mancha había desaparecido! Bueno, no en su totalidad… ¡Pero había desaparecido!

—Es increíble…—murmuró Devan, también asombrado.

—Sí. Sin esa mancha tan oscura se te ve…—Edric carraspeó—. Bueno, mucho… mucho mejor.

Shireen dejó de saltar. Se dio cuenta entonces de que todavía se encontraba tocándole la cara, y Edric apartó la mano como si quemara, azorado. A Shireen le pareció ver cierto rubor en su rostro.

Como si quemara, como si quemara… el recuerdo le vino como un fogonazo a la mente. Esa misma tarde, en el jardín de Aegon.

Melisandre.

Se volvió con la respiración agitada hacia la cabecera de la mesa. Allí, la mujer roja hablaba a su padre, mientras éste removía desinteresado la comida. Y entonces, los ojos rojos se posaron sobre ella. Inquietantes, hipnóticos. Como… si supieran demasiado.

— ¿Alguien ha visto acaso a Bryen? —Escuchó que preguntaba alguien—. No lo ven desde después de la comida.

—Alguien me dijo que se había marchado a dar un paseo—contestó otro—. Pero es extraño que todavía no haya vuelto.

Sucesivas negativas más se lo confirmaron.

"El momento que todo lo cambia…". El suyo iba a comenzar entonces. Melisandre le lanzaba una mirada significativa, y su media-sonrisa parecía más ancha de lo habitual. Shireen se tocó la cara.

Tal vez, de ahora en adelante, prestara más atención a la mujer de Asshai.

Tal vez.

.

.

**¡Tachán! Espero no haber defraudado a nadie. No soy muy buena con las historias cortas, soy de las que se enrollan como las persianas, ya sabéis;) jaja.**

**¡Muak~!**


End file.
